Commonly, firefighters or emergency rescue workers wear protective ensembles, in which the distal margins of the legs of protective trousers may fit loosely around protective boots, in which the distal margins of the arms of protective coats may fit loosely around protective gloves, and in which lower margins of protective coats may fit loosely around protective trousers. Such loosely fitting margins do not effectively inhibit ingress of potentially harmful materials, whether gaseous, liquid, or particulate.